


Neck

by mariola_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, man i tell u no fucking plotttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariola_writes/pseuds/mariola_writes
Summary: And right now you are smelling really good, Wakatoshi-kun~”
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 45





	Neck

**Author's Note:**

> uhm a horny fic from a horny half-asleep writer whose first language aint english, u do know what that means

Tendou loved everything about his boyfriend. The icy glare others found scary, he found somehow cute. His apparently lack of emotions couldn’t get Tendou fooled, not even the first time they met. As he got to spend more time with his little Ushi, he started to see parts of him that no one knew about. And he loved that.

And, of course, he loved that his boyfriend was playing volleyball, and the reason was kind of oblivious. Tendou, always honest, never actually told Ushijima how much he loved his body, but made sure to show him.

His favorite part was his neck. Tendou had no idea why; it just was. So, whenever they were alone, much like right now...

Well, right now he was wrapping his arms around Ushijima’s body from behind, trapping him against him, pulling him closer and closer, feeling warm skin emanating that smell, that smell of sweat and something else Tendou could never recognize. He loved how Ushijima smelled.

“You smell good, Wakatoshi-kun.”, whispered the red haired into his boyfriend’s ear.

“Really? I think I smell as I usually do.”

“Ihm, really good.” Tendou pressed delicate kisses on the soft skin of his boyfriend’s neck. He raised his hand to cup Ushijima’s jaw, gingerly stroking it while tilting it so he could nestle his head further.

“Wakatoshi-kun, what do you do when you smell something good?” Ushijima thought for a second and gave a perfectly honest answer, as he always did.

“I guess I want to see where it is coming from. If we talk about food, I would definitely try to eat it.” Tendou nibbed gently at Ushijima’s ear lobe. 

“Ihm, for me is the same. And right now you are smelling really good, Wakatoshi-kun~”. Tendou started to leave more open kisses to his boyfriend’s neck, gently biting and then tracing the marks he left with his tongue. He felt Ushijima shudder, just a little bit, as his face was growing redder and redder.

“Wakatoshi-kun, I always forget how easy your skin gets marked.” Tendou bit a little harder on that exact sensitive spot that he knew made his boyfriend shudder, right under his collarbone.

“It’s ok, tomorrow I don’t have practice...”. Ushijima’s sentence finished mid-air as he felt Tendou’s cold fingers slide under the hem of his hoodie, lazily tracing unpredictable lines, with a feather-light touch.

“So, no practice tomorrow, Wakatoshi-kun? Then everything is fine.” And with that being said, Tendou took his boyfriend’s face with one hand and guided his lips towards his, starting a delicate kiss, as they always do. Gradually, Tendou opened his mouth and Ushijima let him slid his tongue inside. Their teeth clashed and that send electric bolts through both of them. Tendou pulled away, living Ushijima dumb-founded. 

“Take that hoodie of yours of.” His boyfriend nodded and raised it above his head, where it remained blocked for one second. Tendou didn’t waste any time and aimed directly for Ushijima’s nipple. He felt him stiff for a bit, then relax and finally pulling his hoodie off, interweaving his thick fingers in Tendou’s red hair, that was now damp due to the lack of gel.

“Mhhm, Tendou~”

“Yes, Wakatoshi-kun?” The red haired answered his boyfriend before he moved to the other nipple, tracing his tongue over it and then biting teasingly. Ushijima, du to Tendou’s satisfaction, was already panting slightly. But, to be honest, he never really resisted teasing.

“Let’s do it...” His breath caught in his throat as he felt Tendou’s long fingers easily slipping under the hem of his pants and a little down further.

“Oh, Wakatoshi-kun, that was the plan from the start.” And Tendou pulled Ushijima’s pants and boxers down in a swift move, throwing them aside, God knows where.

“The lube, Wakatoshi-kun.” Ushijima stretched over and grabbed the bottle from under the bed and opened the cap, ready to pour some on Tendou’s fingers. 

“Neah, neah, Wakatoshi-kun, I won’t prepare you tonight. You’ll do it yourself.” Tendou smirked and took the lube, poured a generous amount on Ushijima’s fingers and stared at him, as his boyfriend added one finger, pumping it out and in slowly.

“How does that feel, Wakatoshi-kun? Is it good~?”

“Mhm, yes...”, a moan escaped Ushjima’s open mouth as he put another finger in his hole. “Though, your fingers are -aah- longer.” He added a third and all Tendou could do was to look.

“You know that you are so beautiful, right, Wakatoshi-kun? I love you...” Tendou traced the curves of Usijima’s muscles with both hands, from his arms, to his chest, to his tonified abs.”...so much.”

“Ihm, Tendou~”  
“Yes, Toshi, dear?”

“I can’t wait anymore...I am ready, right now.” Tendou smirked and lowered himself, kissing his boyfriend’s neck, biting and sucking and enjoying the way the man was shivering below him.

Tendou got up and pulled his pants down to reveal that he wasn’t wearing boxers. And to reveal something else too. He had a preservative already prepared and put it quickly on his hard length. Ushijima was waiting for him on the bed, panting, his eyes closed.

He barely got any time to react when he felt Tendou get back on the bed. His boyfriend opened his legs, parting them as much as he could and aligning himself with Ushijima’s hole.

And then he slid in, only half-away. Ushijima grasped the sheets below him, a strangled moan escaping his lips.

“How’s that?”

“It’s good, please-mhm- go further.”  
And, so Tendou did. He pushed himself balls deep, letting his boyfriend to get used to it, and then he started to move, slowly, as he always did.

“Tendou~no teasing anymore.” Ushijima’s tone was low, lower than usual and his eyes sparkled with a dark look. This was one of the things that only Tendou got to see. He loved it.

“Well, the, if you’re looking at me like that, then you can’t expect me to hold back..” And he didn’t. He started to pound hard into Ushijima, that could not stop the sounds coming from him anymore. When Tendou found his prostate, he screamed and the red haired boy quickly silenced him with a sloppy and heated kiss.

“Shh, Wakatoshi-kun, or you’‘ll wake the others.” Ushijima nodded and buried his face into the crook of Tendou’s neck, biting hard, hard enough to make the other man moan loud.

The sound Tendou made almost sent Ushijima over the edge.

“Tendou-I think I am about..”  
“Yes, Wakatoshi-kun, I know, shh...I will take care of you.” And with that he grabbed Ushijima’s neglected cock into his hand and started pumping it in rhythm with his trusts.

It finished in less than a minute. Tendou was sitting atop his boyfriend, placing butterfly kisses wherever he could. He smirked when he saw the almost purple marks on his boyfriend’s neck.

“So, you are saying that you don’t have practice tomorrow, right, Wakatoshi-kun?”

“Yeah, it is Friday and all the team has a day off.” Tendou looked puzzled.

“Toshi, tomorrow is Thursday.” 

Wakatoshi snapped his eyes open. Oops.


End file.
